Giving Up
by Tothefence27
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley have been best friends since 1st year. Now in their 7th year will they both keep fighting the idea that they may be more than friends? Or will they eventually just give up? SM/RW


A/N: Hello everyone! This is a new story that I am just starting. It will be multiple chapters which is going to be an adventure for me because all of my stories before this have been oneshots. Please review as I would like to know what I am doing well and what I need to work on. I will try to update as soon as possible but my schedule is hectic so I will do my best. Enjoy!

A/N: Oh and I do not own Harry Potter. The plot is my own but the characters and world are not. I am just borrowing them...

* * *

Giving Up

Rose Weasley sighed as she waved goodbye to her parents from the Hogwarts Express for the last time. As they flew out of sight she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder and started to make her way towards her compartment. The train was full to the brim with both returning and new students. She wove her way through the milling people, smiling and waving to the ones she knew until she got to her destination. As she slid the door open her eyes scanned the plaque to the right reading _Head's Compartment_. The words put a small smile on her face. A smile which widened at the sight of her best friend and co-head already lounging on one of the benches.

Scorpius Malfoy glanced up at the sound of the door opening and an identical grin to Rose's soon split his face at the sight of her. She opened her mouth to greet him but before a word could come out he was up with his arms around her. Her body relaxed instantly in his embrace as he buried his face into her wild curls and just held her. After a few minutes, he inhaled her scent one last time before taking a step back and holding her out at arms length so he could really inspect her. The redhead looked much the same as she had when he had last seen her three months ago. There were subtle differences though like somehow she looked older, more mature. There was no more girl left in Rose Weasley, only woman.

As he looked her up and down Rose did the same to him. She could tell that he had indeed spent the entire summer playing quidditch like his letter said. It looked as if his arms and chest had filled out with muscle and his face looked more chiseled, officially rid of any remaining baby fat. Unknowingly, she decided the exact thing that Scorpius had. The individual standing in front of her was no longer a boy but a man. A very attractive man at that.

"Rosie," he said swiping a wayward curl off her forehead.

"Hello Scorpius. Have a good summer?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. It was okay. France was beautiful though. I wish you could have seen it for yourself. The pictures just don't do it justice. How about you? How was your holiday?"

"I spent a lot of time with Lily. The boys actually did too much flying for me to handle." She chuckled and gestured to the clothes she was wearing. " I got practically an entire new wardrobe plus more make up tips than I knew what to do with."

Scorpius smirked. "Sounds fun."

"It actually wasn't too bad, almost fun." she confessed. "Sometimes I think you forget that I'm a girl too."

His eyes darted quickly over her curves and he mumbled so she couldn't hear "Oh, I never forget."

The redheaded witch did not catch these words as she had sat down and begun to settle in. she grabbed a book from her bag before placing it next to her on the seat. Her legs curled up as she opened the book and soon she was lost to the outside world. Scorpius took the hint and draped himself across the opposite bench in the compartment and let his eyes rest on Rose. The look of absolute concentration on her face took him back to the day they had met.

_It was first year, the very first day in fact. The feast had ended and everyone had gone up to their rooms for some much needed sleep. Everyone, that is, except for young Scorpius. Still in his school uniforms he sat in a chair next to the fireplace composing a letter. Unhappy with the little he had written so far, the boy balled up the piece of parchment and threw it into the roaring fire. He huffed in irritation before settling down to stare into the flames. They jumped and danced, mesmerizing him to the point that he didn't even notice when someone else had entered the common room. _

_Eleven year old Rose had been unable to sleep when she decided that some alone time with a good book was just what she needed to calm down after the eventful day. So, book in hand, she crept into the common room and towards the fireplace to look for a good spot to get comfortable. She picked the big armchair that was closest to the fire and curled up in it, balancing the book on her knees. Just as the girl was ready to dive in she noticed the blond haired boy who was also sitting by the fire. It was the Malfoy boy that her father had warned her to stay away from, a warning which she planned to ignore because he was just too intriguing. She opened her mouth to say something only to close it again when she realized that he was so entranced by the flames that she doubted he would have heard her anyway. With a shrug of her shoulders she instead leaned into her book. _

_Minutes then hours passed as they sat there, Rose caught up in her book and Scorpius alone with his thought, blissfully ignorant of his companion. _

_The chime of the clock eventually pulled the blond out of his hypnotized state. Sitting up he reached for another piece of parchment and glanced around trying to find his ink well. Instead, his eyes landed on a certain redhead in the chair next to him. The sight startled him as he had not even heard her enter the room let alone arrange herself on a chair not five feet from him. She was intent on her book leaving Scorpius time to study her. The red curls that were pulled back into a loose braid identified her as the Weasley girl from the sorting earlier that day. Her eyes were a peculiar dark brown color, practically black. Between them rested a delicate nose followed by small pink lips. Concentration was etched across her face, apparent through her furrowed brow and pursed lips. Must be one good book. _

_"It is quite good actually."_

_Scorpius jumped at her response to something he hadn't realized he had said out loud. _

_Her eyes locked with his as she looked up. "Malfoy, right?"_

_He nodded his head before questioning her in turn. "Weasley?"_

_"Yep. What are you doing up so late?"_

_He grimaced as he remembered why he was still up. "I'm writing a letter. Or trying to at least."_

_"A letter to whom?" she asked as she repositioned herself in the chair so she was facing him. _

_Scorpius shot her a look. "Are you always this nosy?"_

_"Not nosy. I prefer curious," she stated matter-of-factly. _

_He sighed before replying. "To my parents. I need to break to them the news of my sorting."_

_"They aren't going to be happy with where you were sorted?" When he shook his head no the redhead continued. "Are you happy about being sorted into Ravenclaw?"_

_He thought for a moment before nodding his head yes._

_"Then tell them that. They love you and cannot be disappointed or upset if you are happy." She explained it as if the whole thing was painfully obvious. _

_Rolling around what she said in his head he grabbed a quill and went to work. Not five minutes had lapsed before he was done. Gathering up his supplies and newly finished letter he stood up to look at the girl in the armchair who had already gone back to reading. _

_"Thanks, Weasley."_

_She looked up at him and blinked. "No problem, Malfoy. But please, call me Rose. That is a family name and I am not my family. I'm just Rose."_

_"Then you should call me Scorpius because I am not my family either. Just Scorpius." he replied. _

_"Okay. Well goodnight, Scorpius."_

_"Goodnight, Rose." and with a small smile the redhead went back to her reading. _

_Scorpius made his way across the common room and up the stairs to his dorm. He changed his clothing as quietly as he possibly could before crawling into bed. As he laid there falling asleep he couldn't help but think that he had made his first friend in Rose Weasley._

It was her voice that brought Scorpius back to the present time.

Realizing she had said something, he gaped at her before asking "Huh?"

"I said, you're thinking about the day we met aren't you?" Rose said, annoyed he had not heard her the first time.

"How could you have possibly known that?"

She shrugged. "It was written all over your face."

Scorpius didn't bother to question her. That was the main reason that they were still best friends to this day. They had a way of knowing exactly what was on the others mind at any given time that their other friends found really odd. But, a Weasley and a Malfoy? Odd described their relationship perfectly and both were more than okay with that.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please, Please, PLEASE review! Thanks!


End file.
